


I need you to shut up

by greekphoenix



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekphoenix/pseuds/greekphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day the beach. <br/>I received a prompt and decided to give it a go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need you to shut up

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: a fic about the pic of ali and ash at the beach.
> 
> Please, let me know what you think of this :)

“You have to wake up”.

She opened her eyes and found herself staring right into Ash’s ones. “What?”

“I said you have to get up, come on, follow me.”

“What?”, she pushed her away fighting to have time to think. “What are you doing here? This is not your room!”

“Oh, shut up and do as I told you…”

Ali tried to grab the bed sheet when Ashlyn uncovered her but the blonde was too fast so she missed it. “Why don’t you hang out with your friends some more? I’m sure Syd would love some company during her naked massage…”

“Oh God, just shush it. I had to listen to your tantrum of jealousy for a fucking week, now you have to listen to me. LET’S GO.”

“Where?”

“To the beach.”

“I’m not going anywhere with you. You’ve already done enough; this is not the fucking time to put on another show.”

“You are one damn stubborn woman, Alexandra. But either you walk to the beach or I’m going to drag you, I don’t give a damn fuck of how but we are going there. Ask another question and I swear I’ll lift you over my shoulder but I’ll get your ass to that damn pier.”

Ali noticed how serious her girlfriend (if Ashlyn still considered herself her girlfriend after Ali’s row at dinner) and understood that there’s no way she could disobey her.

“I have to get dressed”.

Ashlyn observed her, she was wearing the keeper’s boy shorts and a bra. Considering that Ali was not the only jealous one in the relationship probably it was better if she gave the brunette the time to put on something. “You have 2 minutes, nothing more.”

When Ali groaned Ashlyn busted out again.

“Look, I haven’t closed my eyes all night, my mood is not exactly the best so…”

“ _Your_ mood isn’t the best? How great is that?!”, she retorted as she put on a pair of blue jean, “My night wasn’t much better than yours despite the fact that my eyes were actually closed, and I haven’t had my coffee. So you better not test me!”

Thus, she marched out of the room closely followed by the goalkeeper.

“You better calm down”, Ashlyn said, “There’s no need to be pissed off.”

“Oh really? I think I might have a few reasons…”

“Fuck, Ali you always act like this. Thank God I’m calm.”

“CALM?! Calm my imaginary balls, you fucking threatened me to drag me out of the room caveman-style!”

Ashlyn decided that it was probably better to shut up as they walked to the beach to not complicate things any further (also because every fucking time Ashlyn tried to grab her hand the brunette would slap it away).

“It’s almost the sunrise”, the blonde said once their feet were actually on sand, “It’s always been the part of the day I love the most. It’s beautiful.”

But Ali wasn’t paying attention to her as she acted too busy looking the little rock hidden in the sand.

“You know what’s even more beautiful than sunrise?”, she asked and then in one swift move she turned Ali around and grabbed her face in both hands, “You”.

Ashlyn pulled her in an heathed kiss and even though Ali tried to push her away, the wall Ashlyn had become was impossible to move. When she stopped moving Ashlyn let her go.

“Please don’t do this”, Ali said in a low tone.

“Look at me Al and listen.”, she breathed out, “I’m trying to say something really important but you don’t listen to me!”

“Alright, alright, there’s no need to be angry. It’s just that…”

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed it but you CAN’T REALLY LISTEN IF YOU DON’T STOP TALKING”.

“Tell me one more time to shut up and I promise I will…”

“I’M TRYING TO PROPOSE TO YOU HERE, WOULD YOU JUST STUT THE FUCK UP?!”

Ali was shocked, of all things she expected to happen this was the last one.

“Oh, God, if I only knew it was this easy to shut you up... Ok, this is it”, Ashlyn said as she got on her knee, Ali’s hand in one of hers and a beautiful ring in her right.

Ashlyn took a deep breath before she finally spoke.

“The first time I met you I thought there was no way you were real, you were way too perfect to be human. I was so afraid of how uncomfortable you made me feel that I avoided you for the whole camp. The second time I met you and I finally was brave enough to talk to you and realized that I was already in love with you. But there was no way you were gay and even if you were there was no way you could actually be interested in somebody like me. I still can’t believe that you actually liked me back then and more than that I can’t believe you love me today”, she wiped a tear from her cheek before she continued, “What I’m trying to say is that I’ve always known you were my soul sister, I knew 4 years ago, I know today and I’ll know forever. And despite the fact that I think you could be with somebody much better than me once I read that if you are with somebody out of your league you should totally marry them. This is what I’m trying to do, so, will you Alexandra Blaire Krieger marry me?”

Ali was now bawling her eyes out, her voice too shaky to speak so she nodded.

“You know that if you don’t answer it doesn’t count, right?”

Ali laughed a little and then chocked up on her “Y-Yes” as Ashlyn put the gorgeous piece of jewel on her ring finger.

They spent the whole day together at the beach, laughing, kissing and taking happy photos.

“Ash”, the brunette asked as they were going back to the hotel, “I still don’t understand why you spent so much time with Sydney…”

“She kept the ring for me during camp, with you always in my room it wasn’t really safe to hide it there. You would have ruined your own surprise…”

“Are you sure you haven’t proposed to the wrong girl? I mean, I’m sure you enjoyed watching someone’s massage…”

“Uhm”, she pretended to think about it earning a slap from Ali, “I think I would have enjoyed watching your massage… But it wouldn’t have been safe for the masseur to put you naked in a room with me.”


End file.
